


Butterfly Kisses

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark can finally give Lex something he's never had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

“I can’t believe you were kidnapped again, Lex.”

 

Walking away from the secluded cabin where Lex had been held, Clark looks over at his friend.  At least this time, he’d gotten there before Lex had been hurt.

 

Clark sees Lex’s lips quirk up into a small grin.  “What can I say, Clark?  I’m very much in demand.  I can’t complain this time, though.  They didn’t get their money, I didn’t get knocked out, and I get to take a walk through the woods with my best friend.”

 

Bumping his shoulder into Lex’s, Clark sends him a blinding grin.  Considering that Lex isn’t hurt, Clark’s secret is still safe, and that it’s a beautiful fall day, the walk back to civilization together is a nice treat.

 

Slinging an arm around Lex’s shoulder in happy exuberance, Clark squeezes his friend to him gently.  About to ask what the latest kidnapping attempt had been about, Clark’s words freeze in his throat as their next step takes them out of the lightly wooded area and into a field.

 

A field that looks like it is moving.  Staring at the sight for a few seconds, Clark gasps as he realizes what he’s seeing.  “Lex!  Do you see it, too?”

 

Nodding, Lex lowers his voice in awe.  “There must be hundreds of thousands of them.  I didn’t realize Smallville was on their migration route.”

 

The mass of yellow and orange monarch butterflies made the ground appear to undulate in front of them, many flitting around in the air from bush to bush.  “I’ve lived here for twelve years, and I’ve never seen this, either.  Look at them all.  They’re amazing.  Do you think it would be wrong if...  I’d love to see them all in flight.”

 

Stepping out from under the shelter of Clark’s arm, Lex walks a little further into the field.  Making a startled sound, Clark quickly follows.

 

With every step, butterflies take to the air, until a cascade effect is set in motion, and soon the air is filled with thousands of the brightly colored creatures.

 

Turning his face to the air, Clark smiles as they rush by him, brushing against his skin.  Looking over at Lex, Clark laughs outright at the illusion that Lex has a moving, multi-colored wig on.

 

All too soon, the butterflies are settling back down, most a little further away from where they had been.  Clark reaches up and touches his face, enjoying the feel of all those wings and the memory it had stirred.

 

“Clark?”

 

Still touching his face and smiling, Clark looks over at Lex.  “Just remembering the butterfly kisses Mom used to give me.  I’d forgotten them, but all those butterflies brushing by reminded me.  I guess those kisses are named correctly.”

 

“Butterfly kisses?”

 

Looking at Lex incredulously, Clark can’t keep the disbelief from his voice.  “You don’t know what a butterfly kiss is?”

 

Looking affronted, Lex steps back.  “There’s no need to sound so surprised.  Just because--”

 

Reaching out, Clark grabs Lex’s arm and pulls him closer.  “Don’t, Lex.  I’m sorry.  I’m just surprised that I know something you don’t, that’s all.  You know so much.  It’s criminal that no one has ever given you one.

 

Looking up at the sky for a moment, Clark nods decisively.  “I like the idea of giving you something you’ve never had before.  Hold still.”

 

Leaning forward, Clark doesn’t stop until his eye is just a scant millimeter or two away from Lex’s cheek.  Blinking slowly, Clark feels his eyelashes brushing against Lex’s skin.

 

Focusing on what he’s doing, it takes Clark a second or two to register Lex’s stillness beside him.  When he does, he realizes that giving a butterfly kiss to Lex has a different feel to it than the his memories of the same kisses from his mom when he was four.

 

Breath hitching when he becomes aware of how close his mouth is to Lex’s soft skin, Clark freezes, and then slowly pulls away.  

 

Unsure of what he’s feeling, Clark can’t look up at his friend.  When Lex puts a hand under his chin to raise his head up, though, he doesn’t resist.  “You’re right, Clark.  A butterfly kiss is not to be missed.  Thank you.”

 

Biting his lip again, Clark nods.  He can’t stop a blush from staining his cheek as he meets Lex’s eyes.  “You’re welcome.  I...I’m glad you liked it.”

 

Lips skewing into a wry twist, Lex bumps his shoulder into Clark’s and starts walking again.

 

Grateful to be doing something mundane after the confusion of the last couple of minutes, Clark falls into step beside him.  However, his reprieve is short-lived.

 

“Tell me, Clark, just how motherly...or maybe I should say brotherly...were your feelings during that kiss?”

 

As Lex’s question sinks in, Clark blushes again and stumbles to a stop, unable to coordinate his feet into moving anymore.  “I...um...n-not brotherly, at all.”

 

Lex nods, and Clark can tell he looks pleased, even though his expression doesn’t change much.  Instead, it sort of...softens.  “Good.  The wait will be much easier knowing that.”  

 

“The...the wait?”

 

Breathing hitching when Lex moves closer again, Clark feels the soft stroke of Lex’s eyelashes against his cheek.  “Mine aren’t brotherly, either.”

 

Backing up, Lex turns abruptly and starts striding through the woods again.  Clark scrambles to catch back up, and then slips his hand into Lex’s.  

 

Lex’s hand jerks, but he doesn’t tug free, and after a moment, he tightens his grip.


End file.
